Protagonista
thumb|300px|Domyślny wygląd protagonisty w wszystkich trzech częściach gry. 'Protagonista '(ang. The Protagonist) - główny bohater, każdej części gry Saints Row. W każdej części gry możemy dowolnie zmieniać, wygląd, płeć, ubiór oraz osobowość naszej postaci. Ogólny opis Protagonista jest głównym bohaterem w grach z serii Saints Row i jednocześnie szefem gangu świętych (oprócz pierwszej części gry). Jest psychopatą oraz miłuje się w zabijaniu ludzi, ufa tylko swoim najbliższym członkom gangu. Saints Row Po stworzeniu swojego protagonisty oczom gracza ukazuje się scenka przedstawiająca zamieszki gangów w której przypadkiem znalazł się nasz bohater. Gdy jeden z Vice Kings chce zabić Protagonistę z opresji, ratuje go Julius Little, lider Świętych z Trzeciej Ulicy. Po tym wydarzeniu zostajemy zrekrutowani do gangu, aby pomóc Świętym przejąć kontrolę nad miastem. Protagonista wspinając się po sczeblach swojej kariery przestępczej, niszczy konkurencyjne gangi w mieście. Dzięki pomocy Lin, Dexa, Troya i Johnny'ego (Poruczników Świętych) gang przejmuje władzę nad miastem. Po tym wydarzeniu Julius oznajmia iż Protagonista jest jego prawą ręką. Jednak triumf nie trwa długo, gdyż Julius zostaje porwany przez Monroe, komendanta policji, który stawia protagoniście warunki w zamian za życie Juliusa. Protagonista początkowo spełnia rządania Monroe, jednak później wraz z Johnnym postanawiają go zabić. Po śmierci Monroe Julius jest wypuszczony, a Protagonista poproszony o spotkanie z burmistrzem Hughesem na jego jachcie. Okazuje się jednak że jacht posiada bombę podsadzoną przez Juliusa. Jacht wybucha, a Protagonista zapada w śpiączkę. Saints Row 2 Na skutek odniesionych obrażeń w eksplozji jachtu protagonista zapada w śpiączkę trwającą pięć lat. Zaraz po wybudzeniu się z niej główny bohater poznaje Carlosa Mendozę, który pomaga mu w ucieczce z więzienia. Po spektakularnej ucieczce okazuje się iż w ciągu pięciu lat Święci przestali istnieć. Zostali oni stopniowo zabijani przez nowe gangi: Roninów, Synów Samedi oraz Bractwo. Dodatkowo Saints Row zostało zajęte przez korporację Ultor, która inwestowała ogromne sumy pieniędzy w miasto i aktualnie jest największą potęgą mającą wszędzie swoje wpływy. Protagonista postanawia na nowo zrekonstruować Świętych zostając ich liderem oraz przejmując całe miasto. Pomóc ma mu w tym Johnny oraz trzech poruczników; Carlos, który wcześniej pomógł Protagoniście w ucieczce, Shaundi oraz Pierce. Święci rozpoczynają wojnę na trzy fronty z wszystkimi gangami Stilwater. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich trzech gangów okazuje się, iż był to plan Ultor i ich szefa, Dane'a Vogela. Ultor wysyła teraz swoje elitarne jednostki zbrojne aby zniszczyć Świętych. Odnoszą jednak duże straty podczas walki z Świętymi. Ich tajne labolatorium Piramida zostaje zniszczone, stopniowo zabijani są wszyscy menedżerowie Ultoru aż w końcu zostaje zabity sam Vogel. Po tym protagonista zdobywa numer swojego starego ziomala, Dexa. Dexter proponuje mu spotkanie w kościele Saints Row. Protagonista przybywa na miejsce, lecz nie zastaje tam Dexa, ale innego ziomala - Juliusa. Protagonista już ma go zabić, gdy Julius mu tłumaczy, że Dex wysłał Masako, by zabić starych kumpli. Odpierają oni ataki, po czym jadą do zabytkowego amfiteatru. Tam Protagonista zabija Juliusa, oddając strzał w jego serce i w głowę. Po tych wydarzeniach do Świętych zwraca się Eric Gryphon, (z DLC Corporate Warfare) nowy szef Ultor, którego próbuje zabić Dex, aby zdobyć jego stanowisko. Protagonista zgadza się na wojnę z Dexem po tym jak ten próbował go zabić w misji Objawienie. Dex widząc iż główny bohater nie ustępuje ucieka ze Stilwater. Potem dowiadujemy się, że Ultor wysłał profesjonalną zabójczynię - Cypher -, a Dex jest już martwy. Saints Row: The Third Po tym jak Gryphon został nowym szefem korporacji Ultor podpisał umowę ze Świętymi, dzięki której stali się międzynarodową grupą medialną. Wyzwiane stawia im międzynarodowy Syndykat przestępczy składający się z trzech gangów; Jutrzenki, Luchadores oraz Deckerów. Po nieudanym napadzie na bank Protagonista, Shaundi oraz Johnny Gat zostają aresztowani i przejęci przez Jutrzenkę. Zostają oni wywiezieni w przestrzeń powietrzną Steelport gdzie Philipe Loren składa im "propozycję nie do odrzucenia". Proponuje im życie w zamian za 66% akcji Świętych. Protagonista odmawia przyjęcia propozycji, a Johnny daje mu czas na ucieczkę walcząc z członkami Jutrzenki w kabinie pilotów. Gdy Protagonista i Shaundi mają wyskakiwać z samolotu słyszą strzały wskazujące na Śmierć Johnny'ego. Od tej pory zniszczenie Syndykatu staje się dla bohatera sprawą osobistą. W Steelport Protagonista zdobywa nowych poruczników "znających miasto": hakerkę komputerową i byłą członkinię FBI Kinzie Kinsigton, zapaśnika Angela De La Muerte oraz Zimosa. Warto wspomnieć, iż Protagonista przestaje być tak zimnym i psychopatycznym typem jak w części drugiej. Okazuje on wiele empatii swoim towarzyszom (zwłaszcza Kinzie) jednak wciąż pozostaje stanowczy. W trakcie wojny z Syndykatem do gry wkracza STAG, zaawansowana technologicznie jednostka specjalna do walki z gangami ulicznymi. Po niemal całkowitym zniszczeniu Syndykatu w ostatniej misji Trójkącik Shaundi oraz Viola zostają porwani przez Kię, która zamierza zdetonować wielką statuę robotnika razem ze Świętymi aby ludzie zrozumieli, że gangi są zagrożeniem, gdy znajdą ich zwłoki wśród zgliszcz pomnika. Równocześnie znienawidzony przez protagonistę lider Luchadores, przywódca Syndykatu i jego ostatni członek, Killbane ucieka ze Steelport. Gracz dostaje wtedy wybór zakończenia gry. Jeśli zabije Killbane'a jego ziomale zginą, jednak jeżeli postanowi ratować ziomali Killbane ucieknie. Faworyzowanym wyborem Volition Inc jest ocalenie ziomali, ponieważ Shaundi występuje w Saints Row IV. Saints Row IV Święci mają za zadanie zabić Cyrusa Temple we współpracy z agentami MI6 - Ashą Odekar i Mattem Millerem. Cyrus stał się terrorystą i chce wystrzelić bombę atomową w Waszyngton. Protagonista na szczęście ratuje wszystkich wśród pożegnań Shaundi, Pierce'a, Ashy, Matta i Kinzie. Zeskakuje z lecącej bomby, po czym ta wybucha, a Protagonista wpada do biura prezydenta. Dzięki temu Ameryka pokochała Świętych. Protagonista zostaje prezydentem, a jego ziomale ważnymi postaciami USA. Tak właśnie mały, uliczny gang stał się największą potęgą na świecie. Jednak mimo tego, że nikt ze znanego nam świata im nie podskoczy, to nic nie wiemy o tym drugim. Cesarstwo Zin i jego przywódca, Zinyak napadają na Ziemię i uprowadzają większość ludzi z Białej Chaty (odpowiednik Białego Domu). Zinyak złapał również samego protagonistę i wtrącił go do symulacji Steelport lat pięćdziesiątych i pseudoserialu "Leave it to the Saints". Protagonista nadal jest przedstawiony jako prezydent. Schodzi na dół wesołym krokiem (z góry wymuszonym przez grę) i je śniadanie, które dała mu jego żona - Shaundi. Po zjedzeniu śniadania wychodzi na dwór, bierze gazetę i spotyka swojego przyjaciela - szeryfa, po czym jedzie wraz z nim do restauracji, gdzie wita się z fanami. Jeden z fanów mówi do niego Rety, to prezydent! po czym protagonista wita się z nim, jednak zauważa, że jego twarz przez chwilę była pikselowata. Wtedy się dziwi i mówi Co jest *pii*. Pseudoserial wypikuje wszystkie przekleństwa protagonisty. Wtedy wiele osób zaczyna być źle nastawiona w stosunku do protagonisty i wszyscy zaczynają go atakować. Główny bohater zaczyna uciekać, a wtedy "dzwoni" Kinzie, która uświadamia mu, że jest w symulacji. Na początek daje mu pistolet szybkostrzelny, po czym mamy za zadanie zabić gliniarzy. Po wykonanym zadaniu, musimy dokonać chaosu za pomocą otrzymanej wyrzutni rakiet na kwotę 100,000$ (tak jak w akcji Chaos). Po tym dostaniemy zadanie, aby zabić szeryfa. Zabijamy go, a następnie pojawia się Zinyak, który kolejny raz łapie protagonistę i wyjaśnia mu, że jeśli kolejny raz ten spróbuje uciec, to on wysadzi planetę Ziemię, po czym zrzuca go na dół - do wirtualnego Steelport. Następnie Zinyak przemawia do naczelników - więźniów cesarstwa Zin, złapanych najgroźniejszych przestępców. Oferuje im abolicję w zamian za upilnowanie protagonisty. Osobowość Trudno dokładnie stwierdzić, jaką osobowość ma protagonista, gdyż zależy to głównie od wyboru głosu podczas tworzenia postaci. Można natomiast na pewno stwierdzić, że jest on mordercą, który ze swoich wybryków czerpie satysfakcję. W Saints Row: The Third protagonista często komentuje swoje morderstwa, a z komentarzy wynika, iż sprawiają mu one frajdę. W Saints Row 2 jedynymi osobami, którym protagonista okazuje empatię, są Johnny i Carlos. W stosunku do reszty załogi jest bardzo chłodny. Natomiast w Saints Row: The Third zaczyna okazywać im empatię, np. podczas śpiewania z Piercem piosenki What I Got, mimo tego i tak jemu i Olegowi nie pozwala dokończyć gry w szachy. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że Protagonista miał traumatyczne dzieciństwo. Udowadnia to wypowiedź Żeńskiego głosu 2 z Saints Row: The Third utrzymującej, że gdy była dzieckiem ojciec zmuszał go do walki z psami o jedzenie oraz Żeńskiego głosu 1 z Saints Row 2, który cytuje przysłowie swojego ojca "You will never have enough guns... That my daddy always said" (pol. Nigdy nie będziesz miał wystarczająco broni... Mój tatuś ciągle tak mawiał). Dodatkowo bohater z jakiegoś powodu nie chce ujawniać swojego imienia. Gdy Kinzie mówi, że zna prawdziwe imię protagonisty ten szybko ją ucisza, a podczas rozmowy z Zimosem protagonista szybko zmienia temat. Ciekawostki *Żeński głos 1 z Saints Row: The Third opowiada Zimosowi, jak to powiedział swojemu psychoterapeucie, że często czuje, jakby ktoś nią sterował. Burzy ona tym samym przysłowiową czwartą ścianę, gdyż wie że jest kontrolowana przez gracza. *Kinzie zna prawdziwe imię protagonisty. *Gdy protagonista chodził do gimnazjum, często odwiedzał salon masażu w Chinatown. *W Saints Row 2 wiele postaci pyta Protagonistę, czy zrobił coś z fryzurą od czasów Saints Row. Gra w ten sposób odnosi się do tego, że wygląd Protagonisty może się znacznie różnić w obu częściach gry. ** W misji Objawienie Julius miał się zapytać Protagonisty o to samo, ale w połowie zdania bohater, wyraźnie zdenerwowany, powiedział "Chuja zrobiłem z moimi włosami!". *W Saints Row: The Third protagonista jest jedynym żywym członkiem Świętych z Trzeciej Ulicy który "nosi barwy" od początku pierwszej części gry. Troy jest aktualnie szefem policji, Dex próbował zdobyć posadę w Ultor (a potem krótko przed akcją SR:TT został zabity), a Julius był przewodnikiem w kościele Saints Row (i też został zabity pod koniec Saints Row 2). Johnny Gat natomiast był uznawany wtedy za zmarłego (zniknął na 10 lat, porwany przez Zinyaka). *Protagonista z jakiegoś powodu ukrywa swoje imię **W Saints Row: The Third męski głos 3 podczas rozmowy z Zimosem żartobliwie stwierdza, że nazywa się Winston Churchill. **Z kolei żeński głos 1 mówi, że nazywa się Martha Washington. *Protagonista, niezależnie od płci (która też może być niejednoznaczna), może być dowolnej orientacji seksualnej. * W czwartej odsłonie gry, podczas podrywania bohater wyjawia swoje uczucia tylko dwóm osobom - Shaundi i/lub Johnny'emu Gatowi. Podczas gdy reszcie proponuje zwyczajny stosunek seksualny, tej dwójce opowiada o swoich uczuciach skierowanymi do nich. Może to świadczyć, że męski bohater jest zakochany w Shaundi, a żeńskiej wersji podobać ma się Johnny Gat. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie w Saints Row Kategoria:Postacie w Saints Row 2 Kategoria:Postacie w Saints Row: The Third Kategoria:Postacie w Saints Row IV Kategoria:Święci